V2 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. Death Order 118th - Chad Munteanu - Shot in the mouth by Jonathan Michaels 117th - Jaime Dibenidetti - Axed by Mariavel Varella 116th - Brittany Ashworth - Stabbed by Paris Persphone 115th - Brad Wilson - Shot in the head by Jonathan Michaels 114th - Dan Birch - Shot in the stomach by Bryan Calvert 113th - Marvin Hendrick - Collar detonation caused by Franco Sebberts 112th - Jameson Doeert - Killed by internal wounds 111th - Gregory Moyer - Bludgeoned to death by Blake Ross 110th - Preston Grey - Stabbed repeatedly by Paris Persphone 109th - Joshua Moore - Bludgeoned by Adrian Gray 108th - Caitlin Evans - Spontaneously combusted 107th - Jin Li-Jen - Stabbed by Walter Smith 106th - Tanesha Lexx - Remained in a Danger Zone 105th - Kasumi White - Remained in a Danger Zone 104th - Laura Diesen - Slit her wrists 103rd - Randy Blailocke - Remained in a Danger Zone 102nd - Jordan McKiernan - Shot by Bryan Calvert 101st - Lester Treskington - Stabbed by Garry Dodd 100th - Mary-Anne Robinson - Shot by Harry Constantine 99th - Wanda Lovett - Pulled her collar 98th - Darren Oaklan - Stabbed by Paris Persphone 97th - Matthew Lafferty - Killed with a syringe by Andi Ayala 96th - Eric Silvstedt - Accidentally impaled by Ricky Callahan 95th - Nessy Guthrie - Shot by Steven Smith 94th - Jonathan Michaels - Stabbed by Brandon Cuthbert 93rd - Christian Cohen - Eviscerated by Brandon Cuthbert 92nd - Melanie DeSilva - Pushed off a cliff by Debrah Dollop 91st - Lance Adams - Impaled by Marimar Perez 90th - Nich Finlayson - Stabbed by Mariavel Varella 89th - Sylvea Hill - Stabbed by Vesa Turunen 88th - Derrin Istoli - Shot by Chiaki Takao 87th - Zachary Foreman - Shot by Bryan Calvert 86th - Okalani Shimane - Remained in a Danger Zone 85th - Jackie Kovacs - Died from wounds inflicted by Felix Travertil 84th - Stacy Holorson - Crushed by debris, caused by Franco Sebberts 83rd - Adrian Gray - Fell from dam 82nd - Alexander Bee - Collar detonated by Danya 81st - Gigi Sinclaire - Incinerated in explosion 80th - Satoru Kamui - Incinerated in explosion 79th - Anthony Ainsworth - Bluedgeoned by Penelope Withers 78th - Kyle Rizea - Beaten by Bryan Calvert 77th - Jack Russell - Stabbed by Mai Oshinari 76th - Mai Oshinari - Slit her own throat 75th - Lavender Heart - Died from wounds caused by Stephanie Crew 74th - Annabelle Buchannon - Remained in a Danger Zone 73rd - Russ Gofis - Caught in a Danger Zone 72nd - Adam Amato - Shot by Brandon Cuthbert 71st - Brandon Cuthbert - Shot by Sera Wingfield 70th - Edgar Judah - Killed with a syringe by Dan Johnson 69th - Andrew Ponikarovsky - Bled out 68th - Alex Ovechkin - Shot by Mariavel Varella 67th - Rupert Stockton - Shot by Mariavel Varella 66th - Alice Nichols - Stabbed by Roland Kelly 65th - Shae Arnav - Axed in the head by Bryan Calvert 64th - Steven Smith - Throat slit by Matthew Drew 63rd - Andrew Swainson - Stabbed by Peter Rosenthal 62nd - Eli McConnell - Curb-stomped by Damien Carter-Madison 61st - Lee-Ann Collier - Pulled her collar 60th - Deliah Dollop - Axed by Debrah Dollop -- This is the halfway mark of the game.-- 59th - Sarah Dao - Shot by Robert Adams 58th - Seth Malvice - Shot by Mariavel Varella 57th - Walter Smith - Shot by Mariavel Varella 56th - Burton Harris - Remained in a Danger Zone 55th - An Linh Tuan - Died of shrapnel wounds caused by Blake Ross 54th - John Matthews - Shot by Felix Travertil 53rd - Maggie Heartgreeder - Electrocuted by downed powerline 52nd - Cathalie Meguro - Shot by Franco Sebberts 51st - Mitch Gunther - Shot by Franco Sebberts 50th - Sam Sorenson - Axed by Huy Tran 49th - Jenna Cassidy - Stabbed by Stephanie Crew 48th - Mihiro Duli - Blown up by Roland Kelly 47th - Kristey Burrowell - Stabbed by Damien Carter-Madison 46th - Harry Constantine - Shot by Bryan Calvert 45th - Ernest Decarteret - Beheaded by Marimar Perez 44th - Michael Neely - Shot by Mariavel Varella 43rd - Marimar Perez - Stabbed by Carmen Somerset 42nd - Carmen Somerset - Shot by Mariavel Varella 41st - Venus Gwendolyn - Stabbed herself 40th - Licinia Vinici - Stabbed by Paris Persphone 39th - Nathan Godwin - Shot by Franco Sebberts 38th - Stephanie Crew - Shot herself 37th - Penelope Withers - Shot by Elizabeth Ebert 36th - Matthias Kovalenko - Shot by Mariavel Varella 35th - Dan Johnson - Electrocuted by Roland Kelly 34th - Debrah Dollop - Axed by Vesa Turunen 33rd - Chiaki Takao - Shot by Franco Sebberts 32nd - Kevin Kapustiak - Shot by Robert Adams 31st - Paris Persphone - Jumped off hospital roof 30th - Zilya Merchenkov - Incinerated in explosion 29th - John Davies - Incinerated in explosion 28th - Garry Dodd - Shot by Damien Carter-Madison 27th - Ali Grayston - Incinerated in explosion 26th - Gregg Archer - Incinerated in explosion 25th - Andi Ayala - Shot by Peter Rosenthal 24th - Peter Rosenthal - Suicide via gunshot 23rd - Felix Travertil - Kicked off the Hotel by Bryan Calvert 22nd - Seth Mattlock - Shot by Bryan Calvert 21st - Kayla Ravoy - Shot by Matthew Drew 20th - Huy Tran - Axed by Anna Dibenidetti 19th - Anna Dibenidetti - Suicide via gunshot 18th - Roland Kelly - Shot by Damien Carter-Madison 17th - Matthew Drew - Shot by Sera Wingfield 16th - Gail Smith - Shot by Sera Wingfield 15th - Sera Wingfield - Shot by Gail Smith 14th - Justin Moore - Killed by broken neck and collar detonation 13th - Franco Sebberts - Crushed by debris 12th - Blake Ross - Crushed by debris 11th - Horace Malcolm - Crushed by debris 10th - Jana Brown - Shot by Robert Adams 9th - Robert Adams - Suicide via gunshot 8th - Elizabeth Ebert - Shot by Mariavel Varella 7th - Vesa Turunen - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Damien Carter-Madison 6th - Damien Carter-Madison - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Mariavel Varella 5th - Tori Johnson - Shot by Mariavel Varella 4th - Whitney Acosta - Shot by Bryan Calvert 3rd - Ricky Callahan - Shot himself RUNNER UP - Mariavel Varella - Bludgeoned by Bryan Calvert WINNER - Bryan Calvert Kill Rankings 12 Kills: :Mariavel Varella (Jaime Dibenidetti, Nich Finlayson, Alex Ovechkin, Rupert Stockton, Seth Malvice, Walter Smith, Michael Neely, Carmen Somerset, Matthias Kovalenko, Elizabeth Ebert, Damien Carter-Madison, Tori Johnson) 10 Kills: :Bryan Calvert (Dan Birch, Jordan McKiernan, Zachary Foreman, Kyle Rizea, Shae Arnav, Harry Constantine, Felix Travertil, Seth Mattlock, Whitney Acosta, Mariavel Varella) 6 Kills: :Franco Sebberts (Marvin Hendrick, Stacy Holorson, Cathalie Meguro, Mitch Gunther, Nathan Godwin, Chiaki Takao) 5 Kills: :Damien Carter-Madison (Eli McConnell, Kristey Burrowell, Garry Dodd, Roland Kelly, Vesa Turunen) 4 Kills: :Paris Persphone (Brittany Ashworth, Preston Grey, Darren Oaklan, Licinia Vinici) 3 Kills: :Brandon Cuthbert (Jonathan Michaels, Christian Cohen, Adam Amato) :Roland Kelly (Alice Nichols, Mihiro Duli, Dan Johnson) :Sera Wingfield (Brandon Cuthbert, Matthew Drew, Gail Smith) :Rob Adams (Sarah Dao, Kevin Kapustiak, Jana Brown) 2 Kills: :Jonathan Michaels (Chad Munteanu, Brad Wilson) :Debrah Dollop (Melanie DeSilva, Deliah Dollop) :Blake Ross (Gregory Moyer, An Linh Tuan) :Felix Travertil (Jackie Kovacs, John Matthews) :Stephanie Crew (Lavender Heart, Jenna Cassidy) :Marimar Perez (Lance Adams, Ernest Decarteret) :Vesa Turunen (Sylvea Hill, Debrah Dollop) :Peter Rosenthal (Andrew Swainson, Andi Ayala) :Matthew Drew (Steven Smith, Kayla Ravoy) 1 Kill: :Adrian Gray (Joshua Moore) :Walter Smith (Jin Li-Jen) :Garry Dodd (Lester Treskington) :Harry Constantine (Mary-Anne Robinson) :Andi Ayala (Matthew Lafferty) :Ricky Callahan (Eric Silvstedt) :Steven Smith (Nessy Guthrie) :Chiaki Takao (Derrin Istoli) :Penelope Withers (Anthony Ainsworth) :Mai Oshinari (Jack Russell) :Dan Johnson (Edgar Judah) :Huy Tran (Sam Sorenson) :Carmen Somerset (Marimar Perez) :Elizabeth Ebert (Penelope Withers) :Anna Dibenidetti (Huy Tran) :Gail Smith (Sera Wingfield) Suicides/Accidents/Collar Detonations: :Jameson Doeert (Internal wounds) :Caitlin Evans (Spontaneous combustion) :Tanesha Lexx (Collar detonation) :Kasumi White (Collar detonation) :Laura Diesen (Slit own wrists) :Randy Blailocke (Collar detonation) :Wanda Lovett (Suicide through collar detonation) :Okalani Shimane (Collar detonation) :Adrian Gray (Fell from dam) :Alexander Bee (Collar detonation) :Gigi Sinclaire (Incinerated) :Satoru Kamui (Incinerated) :Mai Oshinari (Slit own throat) :Annabelle Buchannon (Collar detonation) :Russ Gofis (Collar detonation) :Andrew Ponikarovsky (Blood Loss) :Lee-Ann Collier (Suicide through collar detonation) :Burton Harris (Collar detonation) :Maggie Heartgreeder (Electrocuted) :Venus Gwendolyn (Stabbed self in stomach) :Stephanie Crew (Shot self in head) :Paris Persphone (Jumped off Hospital roof) :Zilya Merchenkov (Incinerated) :John Davies (Incinerated) :Ali Grayston (Incinerated) :Gregg Archer (Incinerated) :Peter Rosenthal (Shot self in head) :Anna Dibenidetti (Shot self in heart) :Justin Moore (Broken neck/collar explosion) :Franco Sebberts (Crushed by debris) :Blake Ross (Crushed by debris) :Horace Malcolm (Crushed by debris) :Rob Adams (Shot self in heart) :Ricky Callahan (Shot self in head) Category:Death Orders